ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Youngblood
Jake Youngblood Jacob Drew Youngblood (born March 17, 1992) is an American wrestler currently signed to "Xtreme Championship Wrestling"'' (XCW). He is a former XCW Television Champion and has held the XCW Tag Team Championships three times.'' Early life Jacob Drew Youngblood '''was born to former Capetown amateur boxer, Alexander "Raining" Youngblood . His siblings are former XCW employee '''Matt Alexander Youngblood and Evan Drew Youngblood. He dropped out of school to pursue his career as a wrestler. One day, he had witnessed a backyard wrestling promotion. He went for a try and won. After that, he decided to change his health lifestyle and honed his body and skills to his max. After that, he began a career at XCW (Xtreme Championship Wrestling). Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2010 - present) The Begining (December 2010 - Febuary 2011) At XCW Cold Day in Hell 2010, Jake was defeated by''' Legend Killer', in a Triple Threat Match the also included thewolfpack. After picking up victorys over some jobbers and '''Wolfpack', Clint Collins '''made the announcement that he was going to return the ring at an upcoming '''Ground Zero. He fought Jake Youngblood, Jake However, even losing the match was givin a XCW Television Championship '''Shot and March Madness. The March Madness Screw-Job and Injury Jake had made his name known when he "defeated" Tyrone Santiago At XCW March Madness. Controversy that Jake was not aware of at the time as his Kayfabe brother Ariono Youngblood, came down to the ring and hit Tyrone in the back with a barbwire bat, Jake unaware of this, Climbed the ladder and took down the XCW Championship. After losing the championship to Johnny Ace, Jake was found in his hotel, bleeding and non responsive. Jake was forced to miss a month of action, when he returned however... times had changed. World Title Matches and Tag Championships (June 2011 to November 2011). During a press conference in Reading, Pennsylvania, Jake Youngblood announced that he was going to return to XCW after his Injury, When he returned, Clint Collins had taken over XCW and Tyrone Santiago had Become The World Heavyweight Champion. After loseing to Tyrone at Dead End 2011, Jake was givin another Title shot that also included Demon X. Jake Shined and almost won the Championship, before being hit with a fire extinguisher by Tyrone. when he got up Tyrone had taken the championship down and raised Jake's hand. During the next few months Jake would fall out of singles compition and move into Tag Team compitition. He would win the Tag Titles with his brother Matt Youngblood, but lose them in the following defense. The Uprising and Deathmatch Championship Fued Jake Would leave Team XCW, and begin The Uprising. After several Tag Title runs with the group, Jake took it to three members due to lack of activity, the Group since have made a Stable Finisher called "The Falling" and have been winning most of their matches. A rumor started in the end of October that the Uprising was disbanding, Jake dismissed this rumor, Stateing that "We are waiting for the next big talent to show up and impress us." At Thanksgiving Slaghter 2011, Jake challenged Danger Lou for the XCW Deathmatch Championship, but was unsussecful Move-Set Signiture Moves *Straight Edged Powerbomb *Breaking The Vices Kick *Empty Sorrows Snap Fireman's Carry *Blood Bond STO + Koji Clutch *Youngblooded Decaptaition [ Flying Chuck ] Main Finisher '''Uprising Downfall [ Electric Chair Driver ] Top Rope Finisher Raining Blood (Shooting Star Leg Drop) Submission Finisher Dying Young (Anaconda Vice) Desperation Finisher and Submisson Finisher NAP TIME!!!! Wizard Submission The Antiresperator (Hell's Gates) Normal Moves *Elbow Smash *Forearm Smash *Leg Drop *Clothesline *Enzugiri *Fireman's Carry *Pumphandle Slam *Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Tombstone Piledriver *Reverse DDT *Rolling DDT *Gutwrench Powerbomb *Lifting Side Slam *Shiranui *Neckbreaker *The Matrix *Dragon Whip *Tiger Feint Kick *Flying Cross Body *Superplex *Sleeper Hold *Spear *Lou Thesz Press *Discus Elbow *Slingshot Somersault Senton Splash *Spin-Out Powerbomb *Springboard Crossbody *Springboard Moonsault *Koji Clutch *Step-Up Enziguri *Step-Up High Knee to Roped Opponent *Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker *450 Splash *Russian Legsweep *Snap Suplex *Suicide Dive *Superplex *Various Kick Combos Entrance Themes *"Another Me" by Jeff Hardy (2011) *"Coming Undone" By Korn (2011) *"It's My Life" By Bon Jovi (2011) *'"I Don't Care" By Apocalyptica (November 1, 2011 – present)' Championships WWC Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion XCW Tag Team Champion x3 WWC World Heavyweight Champion XCW Television Championship Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers